The Last Generation
by Villains' Bad Girl
Summary: Mindy's the head of the house now. What will happen when her and Thomas' son grows up to be just like his father?
1. The Massacre

_Hey! I'm back! Guess what? I got Texas Chainsaw 3D on DVD. Tommy and Mindy's story continues! What will happen to their kids?_

* * *

Mindy looked around the house scared. That girl had gotten away from them. As predicted, she had gone to the police. Now they were on their way to the house to arrest everyone.

"Drayton, what's going to happen to us?" Mindy asked.

"We stay and fight", Drayton said. "We're family. We don't back down easy. I already called some relatives who will help protect us."

Mindy looked at Drayton unsure. She looked at Carrie. Carrie had grown into a beautiful woman. In her arms, she carried a baby of her own. Little Edith Rose was the child of Carrie and one of the victims. Mindy had disapproved, but Carrie wanted a baby so bad.

"Carrie", Mindy said. "Take Tom upstairs and hide."

Tom had grown from a baby to a young boy. Unfortunately, he also took after his father. Like Thomas, he developed the same skin disease in the same area of his face. Also like Thomas, Tom would not talk. He was completely silent.

"Mama, we're not hiding", Carrie said. "Families stick together."

Tom nodded staying by Mindy's side. Everyone watched as the relatives Drayton mentioned came running into the house. Boss Sawyer, an elderly man sat by the window holding a gun just in case. The rest of the family held their guns ready. Sirens filled the air as a police car stopped in front of the house.

"Drayton!" the sheriff yelled out. "You know why I'm here! Come out and bring your cousins. Hands high above your heads."

"Mama", Carrie said. "What's going to happen to you and daddy?"

"Nothing", Mindy said. "We won't let them take him."

"I ain't leaving, Drayton", the sheriff said. "I have a girl says you butchered her friends. Nobody's turning a blind eye to that."

Drayton picked up his shotgun and opened the door stepping outside.

"He's protecting the house, the family!"

"Yeah? That ain't the way I heard it."

Drayton said nothing as he stared at the sheriff. He cocked the gun before going back inside.

"Come on out!" the sheriff yelled. "I ain't waiting out here all day! I'll call in the states if that's what you want! Send those two out, Drayton! This don't have to get no uglier than it already is."

"Fuckers ain't getting anybody in this family!" Drayton said.

"I ain't leaving without those two, Drayton."

"We're family!" Drayton said.

"What's it going to be?" the sheriff asked.

"You do what you have to do, sheriff!"

"Give him the boy", Boss Sawyer said. "He's simple anyway."

"He's family", Drayton said.

"I will not send my husband out there to die!" Mindy yelled.

Edith began fussing in Carrie's arms. She knew something bad was happening. Drayton looked at Edith and Carrie not wanting anyone in the family to get hurt. Sirens filled the air once again as another police car pulled up to the house. He shook his head, turning to the sliding door.

"We're going to send out Tommy."

"Alright", the sheriff nodded.

"And he gets a good lawyer!" Drayton added.

"Agreed!"

Drayton pulled open the sliding door where Thomas was hiding. Mindy followed with tears in her eyes as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Tommy…"

"You did it now, boy!" Drayton yelled at him. "You let that bitch get away."

"It's not his fault!" Mindy said. "He got hurt. We were outnumbered. Tommy, don't go out there. I can't lose you now."

Thomas looked down as he held Mindy close. Out of nowhere, car engines roared loud. People shouted loud as more cars approached the house. Carrie went to the window to see people surrounded the house.

"There's more", she said. "And they ain't cops."

"Get back in here, Drayton", Boss Sawyer said. "We got trouble."

Mindy looked at Thomas and kisses his cheek.

"Stay put, okay honey?" she said. "I won't let anyone hurt you."

She followed Drayton who slammed the sliding door shut back into the living room to see half of the town in an angry mob. Some of them threw a noose over the bench swing. Half of them had their guns pointed to the house.

"What are we doing there, sheriff?" Drayton called out.

"Special delivery!" someone yelled out.

Everyone screamed as a flaming cocktail smashed through the window, setting the house on fire. Mindy screamed as she grabbed Tom's hand, pulling him back. The men with the guns started shooting at the mob, who shot back hitting almost everyone in the room.

"Drayton!" Carrie screamed as he fell to the floor dead.

"No, Carrie!" Mindy screamed as she watched her only daughter fall to the floor after being shot.

Thomas pulled open the sliding door. He had to get his family out of there. He took Mindy's hand and pulled her into the kitchen. He pointed to the door, telling her to go.

"You're coming with us", Mindy said.

Thomas shook his head. He needed to distract the mob in case someone spotted her and Tom. He nudged her toward the door.

"No!" she cried. "Not without you!"

Tom cried in fear as the house began falling apart. Thomas looked at his son and knew he and Mindy had to leave. He hugged his son tight one last time. He turned to Mindy and kissed her long and hard.

"I…love…you…"

He pushed her and Tom out of the door just before the ceiling caved in.

"NO, TOMMY!" she screamed as the house was completely engulfed in flames.


	2. A Promise

Mindy sobbed as she and Tom hid in the woods where no one could see them. They watched the house burn to the ground with their family in it. Thomas was gone. Carrie was gone. Everyone was gone. Tom watched with tears in his eyes knowing his father and sister would never be coming back.

By nightfall, the house was completely destroyed. The angry mob searched through the burnt remains looking for the remains of the family.

"Hey, Burt!" someone called out.

Mindy and Tom watched as someone reached into the rubble and pulled out a burnt chainsaw.

"I'm going to hang this bad boy over the bar", he said laughing.

Tom wrapped his arms around Mindy crying. She held her son as she cried. The whole town was just going to insult Thomas' memory.

"Tom", Mindy said. "Look at those people. I want you to look at them."

Tom looked at her confused before turning back to the crowd. He saw the one called Burt pull something out of the rubble. He gasped and turned away when he saw Burt holding the burnt head of Thomas.

"Look at this!" Burt said. "I want this mounted on a pike in the cemetery!"

Mindy gritted her teeth in angry as she turned Tom around.

"Look at those people, Tom", she said. "Look at their faces. Don't ever forget those faces."

Tom watched as everyone gathered together as news reporters gathered them for interviews and photos. He watched as one man held up his father's chainsaw while Burt held his father's head. Tom was going to remember those faces forever.

"They will pay", Mindy said. "They will all pay."

Tom nodded. He wasn't going to stand around and watch these people celebrate the death of his family. They were all going to pay, one way or another. Tom watched as the people tossed Thomas' head around like a ball insulting his memory even further.

"Come on, Tom", Mindy said taking his hand.

He followed her as they walked through the woods. They had a long way to walk and had to look for a new home. Tom looked at Mindy before looking back to the house.

_Don't worry, Pop. I'll take care of Ma._


	3. Bring Tommy Home

Two days had passed since the massacre. Mindy and Tom found a home in the woods, out of town, away from the people. Mindy screamed in anger and frustration as she saw the evening newspaper. The angry mob that killed the family made it to the front page. There on the page was Thomas' head mounted on a pike at the opening of the cemetery. She took the newspaper and tore it apart screaming.

Tom looked at her in fear. He had never seen his mother so furious before. Mindy plopped in a chair and sobbed. Tom looked at the paper and picked up a piece and looked at it. It was a picture of the mob. He walked over to Mindy and gently shook her.

"What is it, Tom?" she asked.

Tom pointed to the picture. Mindy sighed as she took it and looked at it. She looked at every single person in the picture who smiled as they held up Thomas' chainsaw and his head. Her looked turned from grief to anger again as she took the picture.

"Tom, I need you to stay here for a while", she said. "I'll be back in a few. Keep the doors locked."

She picked up her small sledgehammer and a knife off the counter. Mindy kissed her son before heading out the door. Tom watched through the window to see her walking down the long road with the sledgehammer in her hand and the knife in her pocket.

_Be careful, Ma._

* * *

Mindy walked into town. She saw people having parties in the local bars and in neighborhoods. Everyone was celebrating what they had done. She watched as the owner of the bar raised Thomas' chainsaw over the bar for everyone to see. Everyone inside raised their drinks as they cheered.

"Just you wait", Mindy said as she stood in the parking lot. "You'll get what you deserve."

Mindy looked at all the cars in the parking lot. She couldn't keep walking the whole distance to the cemetery. She needed a mode of transportation. Mindy stopped in front of a truck as she looked at it with a smile. She took the sledgehammer and smashed it against the window, shattering it. She turned to the bar to see if anyone heard her. Everyone was still inside drinking.

Mindy unlocked the truck and climbed inside. She took the knife from her pocket and used it to hotwire the truck. She backed out of the parking lot and drove straight toward the cemetery. Outside the cemetery at the gate, stood Thomas' head. It was mounted on a wooden pike with the sharp edge sticking out of the top of his head.

"Tommy."

Mindy parked the truck and got out, not taking her eyes off his head. She looked up at Thomas' head as she felt her heart breaking all over again.

"I'm so sorry", she said. "I promised I wouldn't let you get hurt. Don't worry, honey. I'll take you home where you belong."

Mindy climbed onto the bed of the truck and looked at Thomas' head. She reached out and touched the head ready to pull it off the pike.

"I'm sorry", Mindy said, treating the head as if it was still alive.

She pulled Thomas' head off the pike and held it close to her chest. Mindy carried the head and went back in the truck. She held the head as she drove back home.


	4. Mindy's Will

_20 years later…_

Mindy coughed as she sat in the den. She looked out the window to the graveyard in the back of the house. Over the years, she and Tom made trips to the town cemetery and recovered the bodies of their family. There was one body that was never recovered though. Carrie's daughter, Edith. Her body was never found at the house and the whole town assumed she was dead. She and Tom held out hope that she was alive and would come back someday.

Tom was now all grown up. He looked at his mother as she sat coughing. Mindy had been sick for a while and wasn't getting any better.

"Tom", she raspily said.

Tom looked at her and sat next to her. Mindy looked away in a daze to a framed picture that sat on the coffee table. Tom picked up the picture and looked at it as he held it out to him mother. It was the picture of Mindy and Thomas on their wedding day. A tear rolled from Mindy's cheek as she pressed her fingers against Thomas' picture.

"Tom…you've made me proud, my son", she weakly said. "You're just like your father."

He looked at her confused. He didn't know why she was talking like that. Mindy coughed hard as she struggled to continue talking.

"I won't be around for much longer, son", she said.

Tom shook his head not wanting to hear that. He did not want to hear his mother saying he was going to lose her soon. He didn't know what he would do. Mindy was all he had.

"It'll be okay", Mindy said putting her hand on his. "I already made arrangements with my lawyer. Mr. Farnsworth, do you remember him?"

Tom nodded as he looked down. This was hard for him to listen to.

"I've already arranged my final will. You will still live here. There's a spot in the cemetery out back I've chosen. Tom, when I pass on, please lay me to rest with your father and sister. I've waited so long to be with them again."

Tears came to his eyes as he nodded. As much as he didn't want to hear it, he knew it was true. Mindy wasn't going to be around forever. She gently patted his head.

"There's more you need to know", she said. "Mr. Farnsworth found your cousin."

Tom looked at her shocked. Edith was alive?

"In my will, I leave everything to Edith", Mindy said. "Tom, as long as she stays here, you will be taken care of. I wrote a letter explaining everything to her. Treat her like you would treat me. Don't try to scare her."

He nodded as he held Mindy tight. He was so scared. Would Edith want to stay? What would happen to him if she refused? Who would take care of him?

_Please don't leave me, Ma._


	5. Goodbye Mindy

Tom sobbed as he held his mother's hand. He couldn't believe she was already gone. Mindy seemed fine a few days ago. What made her die? Fresh tears came to Tom's eyes as he looked at Mindy laying in a coffin. She looked so peaceful, almost as if she was just sleeping. He wanted to reach out and shake her until she did wake up.

"Tom?"

Mr. Farnsworth stood behind him as he held Mindy's final will.

"Mindy went over her will with you, did she?" he asked.

Tom nodded as he gently placed Mindy's hand back in the coffin. He closed the lid and sighed. It was time to say goodbye to his mother.

"Would you like to be alone?" Mr. Farnsworth asked.

Tom nodded.

"Alright. I'm going to send these letters to Edith. I'll stay here until she arrives, okay?"

He ignored Mr. Farnsworth as he pushed the coffin out of the den. Tom took the coffin outside to the cemetery out back. He looked at all the headstones of his family. Aside from Edith, Tom was the only surviving member of the family. He looked at the headstone in front of him.

_**Thomas Brown Hewitt  
August 7, 1939 – August 18, 1973**_

Tom looked down feeling ashamed.

_I'm sorry, Pop. I promised I could take care of Ma, but I didn't. She died._

He turned to Mindy's empty grave that waited for her.

_**Mindy Hewitt  
December 4, 1939 - August 7, 1993**_

Well, at least Mindy was getting her last wish. She was being buried next to Thomas. On the other side of Mindy's grave was Carrie. Tom sighed as he tried to think about this in a positive light. Mindy was back with her family who she missed very much. But where did that leave Tom? He was alone with no family. He growled as he kicked the grass in angry. It was not fair! Why did everyone he knew have to die?

Tom sighed as he put the coffin into the grave. He picked up the shovel and poured the dirt on top of the coffin.

_Goodbye, Ma._


	6. Trespassers

Tom sighed as he sat in the basement. Three weeks had passed since Mindy passed away. He had moved all his stuff from his room upstairs to the basement. Tom missed Mindy very much and moved to the basement to be as close as he could to her.

He laid down on his bed and looked at a photo that sat on the dresser beside him. It was Thomas' and Mindy's wedding photo taken long before he was born. Tom picked it up and gently traced his fingers over the faces.

_Ma, I wish you'd come back. I miss you so much._

Tom yawned as he closed his eyes. In the weeks Mindy had been gone, he hadn't slept much. He had been mourning the whole time. Those thoughts followed him as he slipped into dreamland.

* * *

_"Tom…Tom…"_

_Mindy stood outside the house looking the same she did 20 years ago. Tom gasped as he looked at her. She smiled as she spread her arms out for a hug. He ran toward her and hugged her tight. His mind was racing as he felt his mother's love once more._

_Ma…_

_"Oh, Tom", Mindy said hugging him. "Don't fret over me. I'm very happy. Tommy? Carrie?"_

_Tom watched as the front door to the house opened. Out came Thomas looking no older than the last time he saw him. Carrie followed with a smile on her face._

_Pop?_

_Tears came to Tom's eyes as Thomas hugged his son once more. Thomas couldn't help but smile. He was proud of his boy for taking care of Mindy as long as he did._

_"Hey, little brother", Carrie smiled._

_She playfully punched Tom's arm before hugging him. Tom hugged her tight. Everyone looked up as they heard loud music in the air. Tom looked around wondering where that music was coming from._

_"Tom, you have to wake up", Mindy said._

_Tom shook his head. He wanted to stay with his family forever. Thomas shook his head and pointed in the direction where the music was coming from._

_"You need to wake up", Mindy said. "This is nothing but a dream. We're not really here."_

_"Wake up now", Carrie said. "There are people in the house! Trespassers!"_

_Tom looked at them confused. People in the house? No one ever came into the house except Mr. Farnsworth. The house should be empty._

_"Tom, wake up now!" Mindy said._

* * *

A loud noise made Tom jump as he opened his eyes. What was happening? He heard the loud banging at the door. Tom growled as he looked for his tools. There was a trespasser in the house. He smirked as he picked up a hatchet. That would work for now.

Tom pulled the sliding door open to see a strange young man in the wine cellar. He growled as he watched him going through some of the things in the cellar. A thief! Tom raised the hatchet and brought it down over the young man's shoulder, making him fall to the floor. He got on his hands and knees and continued swinging the hatchet into the man's chest to make sure he was dead.

He grabbed the body and dragged it into his room where he could get some work done.


	7. Bring Mindy Home

Tom frowned as he carried the man into the basement. Who did he think he was coming into his house like this? He dumped the man onto the wooden table to take a good look at him. Tom started thinking he might have gone overboard with the chopping. The man's face was partially chopped up. That would have made a good mask. This thief looked like some pretty boy with blond hair and a flawless face.

_Oh well_ Tom thought. _Maybe some other time._

He went into the hallway where he had found this man trying to break into his room. He saw a bag lying by the door and opened it to see what was inside. Tom gasped to see it was all the silver in the house. The thief tried to rob him of all of Mindy's silver possessions.

Mindy…

_Ma!_

Tom got up and ran outside to the cemetery. If that man was robbing the house, who's to say he wasn't robbing her fresh grave? Tom ran to see Mindy's grave still covered in dirt as it was left weeks ago. He started digging just to make sure she was still there. He dug and dug and dug until he finally reached the coffin. Tom opened it to see Mindy laying lifeless like the last time he saw her.

_Ma…_

He lifted her body out of the coffin and held her in his arms. He didn't want Mindy out here anymore. He didn't want her out in the open where anything could happen. If that man found his way to the house, that meant someone else could come too. Someone could come and rob Mindy's grave. Tom lifted Mindy's body and carried it inside the house.

Tom looked at his mother's lifeless body. She looked completely at peace, the most peaceful he had seen her in years. He carried her body upstairs to her bedroom. Her room was kept just the way she left it before she died. All the furniture laid in their normal spots. All her possessions were kept untouched.

_You're home now, Ma. You're safe now._

He sat her down in the chair that sat by her desk. Mindy's body sat lifeless with her hand hanging limp from the arm of the chair and her head rest on her chest. Tom brushed the hair away Mindy's face wishing that this wasn't real. He still wanted to think she was only sleeping and would wake up soon. Tears came to his eyes as he held Mindy's hand and cried.

_What do I do? I'm alone in this house. Who will take care of me?_


	8. Another Thief?

Tom yawned as he laid down in bed. It was getting late and he wanted to get some sleep. He needed it. The dead thief laid on the chopping table in the other room beside his. He would work on it some more tomorrow. Hopefully Mr. Farnsworth would be back tomorrow as well. Tom was hadn't eaten at all today and was starving.

Out of nowhere, music began filling the air. Tom sat up looking up at floor above him. Where was that music coming from? The house was completely empty. Was Mr. Farnsworth back already? There were numerous footsteps coming from upstairs. It was not Mr. Farnsworth.

Tom got out of bed and went to the shelf that held all his tools. He froze as he heard footsteps coming downstairs to his room.

"Darryl?" he heard.

Tom looked at the body that laid on the chopping table. The thief must've had friends that were looking for him. What to use, what to use? He already used the hatchet today. Tom's eyes landed on the meat hook sitting on the shelf. He picked it up and looked at it. Not bad, it was sharp enough to cut into meat. It was heavy but light enough for him to hold it with one hand. This would do nicely.

"Yo, Darryl!"

The footsteps were coming closer. Tom heard the footsteps passing the doorway into his room. He turned to see another young man standing in the hallway looking in the room trying to see what was in the dark. Tom ran toward him ready to strike.

The young man screamed as he turned and ran. Tom followed him down the hallway, to the stairs where the man fell and tried climbing up the stairs on all fours. He smiled as he swung the meat hook into the man's back, keeping him firm in his grip. The man screamed in pain as Tom pulled on the handle, pulling him back downstairs.

Tom looked at the man screaming, cringing at the sound. He kicked him in the face hard enough to shut him up. Looked like Tom had more work to do tonight. He picked up the man and carried him into his room and laid him on the chopping table. Tom growled as he looked at the two men. Just who were they that they thought they could come into his house? Touching his mother's things with their grubby little hands. Tom picked up the meat cleaver that was on the table and chopped the thief's hand off in anger.

No one in this house would touch his mother's things except for himself and Edith once she got there.


	9. Heather

Tom growled as he walked through the house. Music was still playing loud in the house. He found freshly food in the kitchen and decided to eat that for dinner. Tom looked at the hand he chopped off. It was just laying there.

Just looking at that hand made him mad. It made him mad thinking about those two strangers in the basement putting their grubby hands on his mother's stuff. Tom picked up the hand and a pair of scissors. He smiled as he used the scissors to cut the fingers off the hand. Let's see that person touch anything in this house now.

Tom stopped as he heard gasping and heavy breathing. He turned to see a woman behind him. She was younger than him. She stared at him with frightened blue eyes as she looked at the severed hand he held. The girl screamed as she tried to run, but Tom was quicker than her. He grabbed her by the hair and pulled her back, bringing her to the floor, making her hit her head on the table. Tom picked her up and carried her downstairs to his room.

He watched her as she slept. Something about this girl looked familiar. Was she someone from the town? She must be. Tom didn't know any girls.

Tom sighed as he got up. He was wide awake now. He might as well get some work done. Tom walked to the table and picked up his chainsaw. He started up the chainsaw and started sawing through the first thief's leg. He stopped when he noticed the girl begin to wake up.

The girl sat up as she watched Tom walk toward her. Tom frowned as he kicked her down making her cry in fear. She'd better not run off. It was the last thing he needed. The last time a girl ran off, his whole family was killed. Tom walked over to the second man and pulled the meat hook from his back. This one was still alive. Tom carried him to the meat hooks hanging on the wall.

The man grabbed Tom's face as he tried to fight back. Tom growled in anger. He didn't like anybody touching him. This man still had enough fight in him that had to be taken care of now. Tom picked up his chainsaw and drove it across the man's body. Both he and the girl screamed as Tom pulled the chainsaw until the body was cut in half.

Tom turned to see the girl running.

_Not again!_

He ran after her with the chainsaw. The girl didn't get far. At the front door, she lost her footing and fell down the steps, giving Tom time to catch up. He followed her as she limped toward the cemetery. Tom growled in anger. What was she doing going in there? Was she planning on robbing a grave?

He stopped and watched confused as the girl stopped at Mindy's empty grave. The girl crawled into the coffin and shut the lid behind her.

_Really?_ Tom wondered_. Is this the best you can do?_

He sighed and rolled his eyes as he revved up the chainsaw. This was just too easy.


	10. Tom's Determination

Tom could hear the girl scream as he pushed the saw deeper into the coffin. He grinned as he pulled the chainsaw down the coffin cutting it open.

"Hey! Hey!"

Tom stood and turned as he heard another voice yelling. At the barn he saw another young woman with a young man. He looked at them in shock. More people? Where were they coming from? He pulled the chainsaw from the coffin and started running toward them. He didn't want any strangers in his house or on his property.

The two people turned and ran back into the barn. Tom ran into the barn door finding out they had locked it. He ran into the door again hoping he could break it down. It wouldn't budge no matter how hard he hit it. Tom sighed as he revved up his chainsaw. Time to saw it down.

Tom dug his saw into the door as he started cutting a whole in it.

"Welcome to Texas, motherfucker!" the girl yelled through the door.

_Oh, that's so lame_ Tom thought rolling his eyes.

From behind the door a gun went off, blasting through the door. Tom backed away from the door quickly seeing how close he was to getting shot. He turned as he heard the engine of a car approaching. He quickly backed away to avoid getting hit.

Tom watched as the people piled into the van and began to drive off. He revved up his chainsaw and started chasing after them. The van sped off leaving him behind. Tom knew he couldn't keep up with them on foot, but he had to try. He couldn't let them go.

He stopped as he heard a loud crash at the gate. Did the gate get stuck and trap them in? Tom rushed toward the gate to see the van stopped at the gate while it was opening. He rushed to the van revving his chainsaw. Just as he reached them, the van started up and pulled out of the gate, accidentally getting caught, making it slow to a stop.

Tom revved his chainsaw and slashed through the front tire and dragged the saw across the side of the van. The kids quickly drove away, pulling the chainsaw out of his hands. Tom sighed as he picked up the saw and watched the van drive with sparks flying from the flat tire. That should slow them down. He watched as the van continued speeding off. It was taking more time than he thought. Oh no. there it was.

He watched the van slow before flipping upside down. Hopefully that finished the job for him. Tom turned off his chainsaw and walked toward the van.


	11. The Carnival

Tom walked to the wrecked van with his chainsaw in hand. He could hear the two girls in the van screaming and crying. He shook his head wondering how stupid those girls were. Tom could hear of the girls trying to shush the other one, failing miserably.

He shook his head as he revved up the chainsaw and started cutting into the van. Tom reached as far as he could to try and get the girls. He knew he got something, he saw blood on the saw. Realizing this wasn't working, Tom put the chainsaw down and stood on the side of the van. Using all his strength, he pushed the van onto his side. That would give him better leverage.

Tom pulled open the sliding door on the van and reached his chainsaw inside. One of the girls crawled out of the wreck, leaving the other one completely open for his attack.

"Hey!" the girl yelled. "Hey, you country fuck!"

Tom turned to her frowning. Nobody called him names. He revved his chainsaw and ran after her as she started running through the woods. Tom frowned as he followed the girl to the town carnival. He had forgotten the townspeople were having it. They threw the carnival to celebrate Halloween and to insult the memory of his family.

The girl climbed over the chain-link fence to safety. Tom growled. He hated fences. He revved his chainsaw and started cutting through the metal as the girl ran into the carnival. As soon as he pulled the metal apart, he rushed into the carnival.

Tom ran looking for the girl. He frowned as he saw a kid standing in front of him making a mockery of his father. The kid wore a pig mask and weld a chainsaw. Thomas would be so angry if he saw this.

"Hey, want to play a game?" the kid asked when he saw Tom.

Tom growled and revved his chainsaw almost ready to kill the kid. Finally, he spotted the girl through the crowd. She ran as fast as she could, trying to get away. When she saw no clear way out, she ran to the ferris wheel and grabbed ahold of the cart going up.

Tom sighed. Again the girl was making a stupid decision. The ferris wheel went around. She was going to come back down eventually and when she did, he would be there waiting. Tom stood at the bottom waiting for her to come down.

"Drop the fucking saw!"

He turned to see a policeman standing with his gun aimed at him.

"I said drop it!" he yelled. "Put it down!"

Tom growled as he threw his chainsaw at the cop. It gave him enough time to run off as the police ducked, avoiding the saw.

_I'm not giving up so easily_ he thought frowning as he saw the girl make it to the bottom of the ferris wheel.

He turned and ran back home.


	12. A New Mask

_Notice to all my readers. If you're interested, I have posted links on my profile to banners I have made for my TCM fics, all the way to the very first one. Check them out and tell me what you think!_

* * *

Tom walked back to the house alone, without his chainsaw. This was going to be a rough night. The girl got away and he lost a good chainsaw. He had another chainsaw at home but the girl, he needed to get. The last time someone escaped from his family, they all died. Was he going to die next?

He had to get home and hide the evidence. He didn't want to take any chances.

Tom stopped as he saw the wrecked van. Two of the kids he saw were still in there. One dead, the other wounded. The girl continued crying as she looked at the boy who laid dead with a giant shard of broken glass stuck in his throat.

The girl screamed as she saw Tom reach into the van. He grabbed her by her hair and pulled her out of the van. She screamed as he carried her back to the house. Tom growled getting annoyed from all the noise. He stood beneath a tree and tossed her up to the lowest branch, hard enough to hit her head and knock her out. That would shut her up for a few hours.

Tom carried her and the dead boy home. He went down into the basement and stuffed the girl in the freezer. He would figure out what to do with her later. Tom put the dead body onto the table with the other bodies. He grabbed the broken glass in the boy's throat and pulled it out. He was surprised to see that piece of glass was the only thing keeping the head attached to the body. Oh, well.

He went upstairs to Mindy's room. Tom was scared and needed to think. How was he going to get that girl without getting caught himself? Did Mindy have an answer? She was able to get their family's bodies home from the local cemetery without getting caught. Tom sighed as he sat in front of Mindy's body sitting the way he had left it.

_What now, Ma?_ he wondered. _What do I do now?_

Tom took Mindy's lifeless hand and held it close. He hoped something good would happen soon. Tom jumped as he heard a noise downstairs. Did that girl come back? Tom got up and walked downstairs. The front door was open and the blood from the kids he brought from the van left a trail from the front door, down to his room. He followed the blood knowing he would find someone.

It wasn't long before he heard rapid footsteps running up the stairs from the basement. He saw a police officer running toward him. Tom grabbed him and shoved him back. The cop screamed in fear as Tom grabbed the back of his head and smashed it into the glass door of the cabinet in the kitchen repeatedly. Tom dragged the cop down to the basement. As he looked at his face, he noticed this cop was in the picture on the wall in his room. This cop was there when his family died. He was going to have fun with this.

Tom put the cop in a chair as he looked through his knives. He picked one up and smiled as he began cutting along the side of the cop's face. He cut until he made a complete circle and pulled the skin off. It was time for a new mask.

_I wish Pop was still here_ Tom thought as he threaded the face_. Pop would be able to help me make masks a lot better than this._

Tom placed the mask over his face and took the needle and thread. He gasped in pain as he pushed the needle through his cheek, pulling the thread through. Now he would have an easier time getting the mask to stay on as soon as he tied it. Now to take care of the wrecked van and the police car.


	13. His Niece

Tom was exhausted by the time he finished pushing the police car to the stables. He just wanted this night to be over with so he could go to bed and get some sleep. He would find the girl that escaped sooner or later, he had no doubt about that. Tom jumped as he heard the radio in the car come alive.

"Hey, Marvin, do you copy?"

Tom knew that voice. It was that good-for-nothing mayor, Burt Hartman. The one that led the attack that killed his family.

"We have the girl from the Hewitt house" Burt said. "Come on, Marvin. Pick up."

The Hewitt house…Burt has the girl? Tom picked up the microphone for the radio seeing if he could find out where she was.

"That you, Marvin? If you can hear me, then meet us out at the slaughterhouse."

Tom smiled. The slaughterhouse. They couldn't have picked a better place to bring the girl. Tom rushed down to his room. He opened his cabinet that held his collection of chainsaws. Which one should he pick? He smiled and picked one off the shelf. A replica of Thomas' chainsaw.

Now to start walking. Tom had at least a couple miles to walk to get to the slaughterhouse.

* * *

Tom wondered what Hartman was doing with that girl. Was she giving him information about what Tom did? Were they planning an attack on his house? None of that was going to happen. Not on his watch.

Tom pushed open the gate and walked inside the slaughterhouse looking for Hartman and the girl. He could hear a faint screaming echoing throughout the building. What was Hartman doing to that girl? Tom stopped as he turned a corner and saw the girl. She was tied up. Was Hartman using her as bait?

The girl continued screaming but it was muffled. She tugged against the ropes trying to get free. Tom smiled as he approached her. He gently laid his chainsaw across her shoulder right next to her neck. The girl screamed in fear as she saw the blade.

The muffled sound was starting to get annoying. Why couldn't she scream properly? Tom leaned in to see her mouth taped shut. What did Hartman do to her? It looked like she had been raped. Her face looked bloody and beaten. Her shirt was ripped open.

"Wait!" she screamed.

Tom sighed as he started up his chainsaw. One more kill and he was done for the night. The girl screamed as he brought the chainsaw closer and closer to her chest. She continued to struggle to get free. Tom stopped as he noticed a mark on her chest. That mark looked familiar. He remembered the same mark seen on the necklaces the Sawyer side of the family wore. Even the Hewitts kept those necklaces to remind them who their family was. Tom reached out and traced the mark. It was the shape of an "S". "S" for Sawyer?

Tom reached into his pocket and pulled out the necklace he had. It was the same "S" that the girl had on her chest. For the first time, he really took the chance to look at the girl. Those eyes of hers…they looked familiar. Only two people he knew had those same eyes. Carrie…and Thomas!

_Could it be?_ Tom wondered_. Is it really her?_

He pulled the tape off the girl's mouth allowing her to talk.

"It's me!" she cried out. "It's Heather! I'm your niece!"

Tom gasped surprised. It really was her! Carrie's long-lost daughter! He took his chainsaw and cut the ropes, setting her free. The happy reunion was cut short as Tom was suddenly attacked from the back.


	14. Revenge At Last

Tom cried in fear and pain as Burt Hartman and his brother, Ollie started beating him. They were using lead pipes and crowbars, so it hurt twice as bad. He whimpered as he saw Heather run away leaving him to their mercy.

_Wait! Why isn't she helping?_

"Come here!" Ollie said grabbing her. "You remember me?"

Tom growled as he pulled him off Heather allowing her to escape to safety. Burt struck Tom again with the crowbar. He cried as Burt hit him across the face. Burt spat on him and continued beating him to a pulp.

"Come on, Ollie", he said. "Let's feed his ass to the shark."

_The shark?_

"Hit him, Burt!" Ollie said.

"Come here!" Burt said pushing Tom close to the meat grinder. "Move your big ass!"

He and Ollie continued hitting Tom, making him weak enough to stop fighting back.

"You're about to die, motherfucker. Just like your mommy, your sick cousins, and your damn horrible father."

Tom growled and tried to fight back. Burt had no right saying those things about his family. Burt and Ollie continued beating him, making him cry in pain.

"I'm going to end the whole Hewitt and Sawyer bloodline tonight", Burt said. "You and your pretty bitch niece! Go get that chain, Ollie."

He looked at Tom as Ollie ran to get the chain. Tom's face was all bloody as tears streamed from his eyes. Burt spat on him again.

"Grotesque excuse for a man", he said as he grabbed Tom by the throat. "You're not going to get off that easy, boy."

Tom gasped as he felt Burt and Ollie wrap the chain around his throat. He looked around wondering where Heather was. Was she safe? Was she going to come back and help him? Tom gasped for breath as he felt the chain tighten.

"You're about to get chewed up like a fucking cow!" Burt said.

"Fit for a pig meal is what you'll be", Ollie said.

"Turn it on and fire it up, Ollie."

Tom's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he tried to breathe. It was growing harder and harder for him with the chain around his neck. He heard the meat grinder turn on. The chain tightened even more as it began pulling him toward the grinder. He grabbed the chain and pulled trying to free himself.

"Out of all you Sawyers, all you Hewitts, all you sick fucks, the only one that gets out of the fire is the fucking retard's kid?" Burt said. "How the fuck did that happen?"

_Pop's last living act_ Tom remembered.

"You're going to die today, you motherfucker. Just like your daddy."

Tom choked on the chain as he turned his head. He was coming closer and closer to the grinder. Was he really going to die? Burt continued hitting him.

"Hey! Hey!" they heard.

"Look who's back", Burt said turning away.

Tom looked to see Heather standing with a pitchfork. She came back to help. Heather tossed the pitchfork and picked up the chainsaw, tossing it to him.

"Do your thing, cuz!" she said.

Tom smiled at how lame that sounded, but she was right. It was time for him to do his thing. Tom picked up his chainsaw, blocking more attacks from Burt. He knocked Burt away and finally freed himself from the chain.

"You fucking cockroach", Burt said.

Tom looked up to see Burt attack Heather.

"I will fuck you up, you hear me?" he said. "You piece of fucking trash."

Tom growled and started up his chainsaw. He was not going to let Burt hurt his family again. Burt swung the crowbar at him trying to attack which Tom avoided. Burt swung again, but this time he missed completely. Tom took his chainsaw and cut off Burt's feet. He smiled as he heard him scream in pain.

"Oh, thank god, Hooper!" Burt said. "Shoot him!"

Tom turned to see the sheriff standing behind them with his gun out.

"Come on, shoot him! Shoot him!"

"Don't shoot!" Heather pleaded.

"Hooper, take him out!" Burt yelled.

Tom had heard enough. He revved his chainsaw and brought it down where Burt's hands were. Burt pulled away in time and backed away. Tom looked ahead of them and smirked. The meat grinder was right behind Burt. He kept bringing his chainsaw down in front of Burt, luring him to the grinder.

"Pull the trigger, you weak son of a bitch!" Burt yelled at the sheriff. "He's going to kill me!"

"Don't shoot him!" Heather yelled.

Burt grabbed onto the edge, hanging in front of the grinder.

"Hooper, finish what we started!"

With those words, the sheriff put his gun down. At the same time, Tom brought his chainsaw down, cutting Burt's hands off, letting him slide into the grinder to his death. He watched as his body was shredded to pieces.

"Can't get around the Good Book, Burt", the sheriff said knowing full well Burt deserved death. "Clean this shit up."

Tom watched the sheriff leave in disbelief. He was letting them go? He wasn't arresting them or anything? Tom sighed tiredly and looked at Heather who approached him. She gave him the smallest of smiles and reached out, turning the chainsaw off.

"Let's go home", she said.


	15. Family

Tom and Heather walked home in silence. They occasionally looked at each other but neither of them said a word. Tom opened the front door for Heather, letting her in.

"You're tired, aren't you?" she asked finally speaking.

Tom looked at her and nodded. His niece was home at last. Now he could finally move on with his life. They walked into the kitchen where Tom took a seat to rest. Heather looked at him with sympathy in her eyes. She felt sorry for putting him through so much trouble tonight.

Heather took a dishrag and soaked it in the sink. She turned back to Tom who looked at her uncertain. He didn't know what she was doing. Heather took the damp rag and gently dabbed Tom's face, washing the blood off. Tom couldn't help but keep his eyes on her. She was so gentle. No one had taken such good care of him except Mindy.

Heather looked at him full of wonder. So this was the uncle that had been waiting for her this whole time. The only family she had left. Heather reached out her hand. She wanted to know what Tom looked like underneath that mask. She gasped as Tom suddenly grabbed her hand. No one touched his mask. He got up and walked to his room. He was going to bed and getting the sleep he needed.

"Wait", Heather said.

Tom turned and looked at her.

"I got letter…from…grandma", she said. "I don't know what it says, but I just want you to know…I've decided to stay with you."

Tom looked at her. So Heather really was going to stay and take care of him. He nodded and continued toward his room. Heather watched him as she picked up the letter Mindy left her.

_Dearest granddaughter,_

_This home and all it comes with, is now yours. Just know that these gifts come with certain burdens. Your real name is Edith Rose Hewitt. Farnsworth was instructed to give you a set of keys to the manor. The large key opens the fortified door to the wine cellar. There you will discover a metal door. Behind it lives your uncle, Tom Hewitt, your only remaining blood relative. He's family-bound and will protect you. He simply requires your care in return. Edith, you are the last of my line of Hewitt. My blood runs through you. The decision to stay is yours. Just remember, you're a Hewitt and this is home._

_I also want you to know, had everything been alright, I would've loved you and cared for you just the same. Your mother, Carrie Hewitt, my daughter, loved you. Your grandfather, Thomas Hewitt, loved you. Our family would always take care of each other._

* * *

Tom sighed as he picked up a knife and looked at the picture on the wall in his room. He crossed out Burt and Ollie's faces in the picture. Almost everyone who had murdered his family had been caught and punished. All except for two more faces.

"Them", he heard.

Tom turned to see Heather standing at the door.

"They're the ones who took me", she said looking at the picture. "I can bring them here if you want."

He looked at her and nodded. That would make him happy. Heather nodded as she picked up the tray of food left by the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow", she said turning away.

Tom watched her leave before slamming his door shut.

* * *

_One more chapter everyone!_


	16. A Dream

Tom sighed as he stepped outside. Mindy's body laid limp in his arms as he carried her out of the house. He looked at her with mixed feelings. On the one hand, he felt relieved. Mindy was at peace with the rest of their family. Heather was home and would take care of him now. On the other hand, he would never see his mother again. This was going to be the last time he ever saw her.

Tom carried Mindy across the property to the cemetery where her grave was.

_I'm sorry I took you out of here,_ Ma Tom said in his head as he put her back in the coffin_. I'll be okay now. Edith…I mean, Heather…is home now. She'll take care of me._

He touched Mindy's face one last time before closing the coffin.

_I love you, Ma. I hope you and Pop are happy._

Tom picked up the shovel by the grave and began shoveling dirt back into the grave. All was as it should be. The whole family was reunited and would stay that way.

"Tom!" Heather called.

He turned and watched as she came running out of the house.

"Tom, my parents are coming", Heather said. "Those people that took me away are coming."

He turned toward the gate that was opening.

"They're all yours, cuz."

Tom smiled as they headed back inside. By the time they got inside, they heard the doorbell ring.

"Now remember, you tell her that you love her", a woman's voice said.

"For this kind of money, I almost do", a man's voice said.

"Get them", Heather said as she unlocked the door.

Tom started up his chainsaw and raised it above his head as she opened the door. The man and woman screamed in fear as Tom stepped outside.

"Stop right there!" they heard. "Time for payback, freak!"

There was Burt Hartman's son. Deputy Carl Hartman stood with his gun drawn and aimed. He said nothing as he fired a shot, hitting Tom between the eyes.

Thomas jumped up as he woke. His face was covered in sweat.

"Tommy?"

Mindy opened her eyes and looked at him. Thomas looked down to see Mindy alive and safe. Little Tom slept in between his mother and father. Carrie was sound asleep in her room. Thomas looked around to find themselves alive in the Hewitt house.

"Tommy?" Mindy said. "What's wrong?"

Thomas looked at her and shook his head.

A bad dream. It was all a bad dream.

He kissed her forehead as she laid back down. Thomas smiled as he watched his son sleep. He pressed a kiss to the top of his head before laying back down to go back to sleep. Thomas wrapped his arm around Tom and Mindy keeping them safe.

_There you have it! Thomas, Mindy, Carrie and Tom are all alive! Yeah, it was all a dream! Did anyone see that coming?_

_That brings us to the end of this fic. Will there be any future adventures for the Hewitts. We'll find out in the future._


End file.
